


KATBOYS

by Wickedmagg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Awkward Flirting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Catboys, Earth C (Homestuck), Flirting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Transgender, dirkkat - Freeform, karkat secretly likes catboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedmagg/pseuds/Wickedmagg
Summary: the title sums it up pretty much but dirk has been kindly brought into dave and karkat's home after a little incident. Nobody knows this but dirk has a thing for catboys and karkat is secretly hiding his true self while dave just sits
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. DIRK STRIDER

**Author's Note:**

> writing/illustrations go to me @/MoonArtzz on twitter  
> you can find more updates and info there


	2. CHAPTER TWO: THE PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave and karkat has entered the show and start to discuss some plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illustrations/writing: @/MoonArtzz  
> updates and sketches are running on my tw. If you want to check that out, you can !


	3. NEWS

Just to let everyone who's keeping up with this story to know, I'll be priv on twitter but slowly working up on the chapters. Please be patient and there is A LOT of things happening in my area like protesting and c*ps so it's pretty shaky at the moment. I will release CHAPTER THREE later this upcoming week; not long like 4-6 panels. Stay safe and keep up with this comic !!


	4. CHAPTER 3: ASKING FOR A FAVOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat finally got the chance to talk to dirk but a little secret got out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILLUSTRATION: @/ purgetheweak1 on tw  
> WRITING: me @/ Moonartzz
> 
> sorry for the LONG wait, it's been a busy life at the moment so thank you for waiting !! enjoy


End file.
